


A Mother's Guidance, Child of the Desert

by Yuurei



Series: Podfics (2) [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Don't copy to another site, I figured out how to embed videos, So technically you can 'watch' and listen in chapter two rather than dowload only, Song Lyrics, Tatooine Slave Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: Lullaby from Jackdaw-Kraai's guide verse,  prosthetic fic.
Series: Podfics (2) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055525
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How To Design Your Own Prosthesis And Turn The Project Into A Bonding Experience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174143) by [Jackdaw_Kraai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw_Kraai/pseuds/Jackdaw_Kraai). 



> I am not a singer I'm a podficcer, so if you're expecting an epic voice you're listening to the wrong files. You should go to Tumblr and listen to [ rose/soup](https://jackdaw-kraai.tumblr.com/post/639702182419120128/superirlstuff-this-is-a-lullaby-from) sing. That's an absolute treat of a file. Though I certainly won't mind if you drop a kudos down below.
> 
> I was going to simply dump these on Tumblr but I haven't been able to log in to the desktop version in quite some time and I had forgotten that fact and I can't load plain audio files from mobile apparently.

_I currently have this listed as inspired by but I think I'm going to remove that link in a few days and simply leave the ones below. Jackdaw gets a lot of foot traffic on their fics and I don't think these deserve that much traffic given there's no way of streaming and its download only. I'm just hoping Jack sees the link and will be willing to check one out because I couldn't get them up on Tumblr. Um hi Jackdaw *waves shyly*_  
**Jackdaw asked me to leave the inspired by link alone *blushes* So uh it's staying.**

Story: [ How To Design Your Own Prosthesis And Turn The Project Into A Bonding Experience Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174143/chapters/70652706)  
Writer:[ Jackdaw_Kraai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw_Kraai/pseuds/Jackdaw_Kraai)  
Reader:[ Yuurei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuurei)

There are two versions because reasons. V1 is a higher pitch more typically feminine voicing. V2 is lower pitched more typically masculine voicing. Yes, both files are me. It is fuck'o'clock in the morning ok? My brain said do it and therefore I did.

Length: ~3.5 min each  
Media Fire file: [ V1](https://www.mediafire.com/file/0sb7zxhggsp7nkf/Desert_Child_v1_high_1.1.m4a/file)  
Media Fire file: [ V2](https://www.mediafire.com/file/rtqxv5zkep1hwi8/Desert_Child_v2_low_1.1.m4a/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think these both came out decently but given I recorded them at 3/4 in the morning they're rather less... exuberant? than if If done them during the day with the house to myself. Maybe I'll redo them at some point if I get a chance. Anyway it's now 5 a.m. so I'm gonna post this and actually try and get some sleep. Feel free to blow up my A03 while I (hopefully) catch some Zs.


	2. Chapter 2

So I did get around to doing another version of this. While the first two up have the slow lullaby cadence and quieter voice of some one singing in the dead of night (because they were sung then😅) this is more reminiscent of the versions available on Tumblr by other people. It's faster paced at about 40 seconds shorter than the previous and louder as well so mind your volume when you start it up.

Daytime remake: [m4a](https://www.mediafire.com/file/2insvq8tz9800te/Desert_child_remake-1.m4a/file)

This one the other hand is just me trying out video embedding because I've never done it before and I wanted to see if I could get the formatting right.  
It's also sung in the dead of night but I'm also standing outside freezing my rear off at that point. (I made a mistake singing 'heart' instead of 'love' but was not going to go back outside again at that point.  


Ooh this working also means technically I can use it for streaming on screen rather than just downloads. Hmm🤔 useful.


End file.
